Fight for Finn
by evelynarainbow
Summary: Finn is confused as to why his new friends from Aaa are fighting over him. That is quickly explained. Finn/Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball threeway slash rating is M because of the sexytimes


**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. The characters do not belong to me; I merely use them to write my weird fantasies.**

**So, here's a little threesome with Gumball and Finn and Marshall Lee! Enjoy it, folks! **

* * *

"Marshall, stop being so selfish!" Gumball shouted.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Look, gumwad, I saw him first. I get him first. That's how it is."

"What? There aren't rules for this, you big, old jerk," Gumball said, jabbing the air with his finger.

Finn stood in the corner blushing up a storm at all the attention. His two new friends from Aaa were fighting over _him_. He didn't really understand what that meant; he'd hang out with both of them if they would stop arguing. He'd only been around Prince Gumball for a little over a week and he seemed really nice and not annoying like Marshall Lee, the vampire butthead. Why couldn't he bake him cookies like Gumball did? Still, when he didn't touch Finn so much the vampire was fun.

Two days ago was when things turned bad. Marshall found out he'd visited Gumball at his castle, and Gumball learned he went to Marshall Lee's cave a few times, and shit hit the fan big time. They, according to Princess Bubblegum, were jealous.

He sighed loudly when Marshall went all demon-like on the pink prince, who stood there tapping his foot with a really angry face on. It was actually kind of cute the way his nose scrunched up.

But this was irritating. Finn was tired of standing there listening to them bicker. So he walked up and pointed up at the vampire and said firmly like Jake's dad would say, "Stop being so mean to Gumball. You guys are friends, and friend shouldn't fight so fudging much."

The vampire's face changed back to normal, and he just gaped like a fish at Finn.

Gumball chuckled. He put his hand on Finn's shoulder, looking up at the floating Marshall with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Marsh. Don't be mean."

Finn grumbled and turned around, pushing the prince back who gasped at the treatment. "And _you_. I don't want to hear you call Marshall a jerk anymore. For a Prince you're not that nice to others like you should be."

"Yeah, Gummy bear," Marshall crooned. He landed by Finn and put his arm around him. Finn immediately ripped the limb off. "Hey! What the stuff, Finn?"

"Stop touching me all the dang time!"

"Wha-? I don't know what you mean." The smile on his fangy face said otherwise.

Finn nodded aggressively with wide, angry eyes. "Yes you do! You hug me really tight and take my hat and mess up my hair and—and you touch me in weird places!" Finn blushed as he said all this.

A pink hand touched Finn's arm. He looked up at Gumball, who glared at Marshall Lee, and Finn followed his glare to see that Marshall was glaring right back, more specifically at the pink hand. "How dare you touch Finn inappropriately, Marshall. He's only a child."

With a loud laugh the vampire raised a brow, his red eyes darkening. "Like you should even be talking. I bet the kid doesn't even understand what all your hugs and hand-holding means. At least I'm not sneaky about it." He crossed his arms.

Finn looked down at Gumball's hand and suddenly moved away. The prince frowned but Finn didn't give a crud when he was confused and still angry. 'Not sneaky about it', what did that mean exactly? He held his head and shook it, like that would get everything in order in his mind when all it really did was give him a giant headache.

"See what you did? Now you've got him all confused."

They both came to stand in front of him. He didn't dare look up, in case something else more confusing happened to him. It was better to just stay still. Maybe they'd go away, was what he thought—really, it was a dumb thought, but Finn had those sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Gumball said, and he sounded sincere. "I didn't mean to confuse you. Marshall and I…we both like you a lot, you see… I'm not sure you understand—"

"No," Finn whispered. "I don't." He looked up to see the Prince's perfect pink face frowning at Finn. Marshall stared at him from beside Gumball, his fangs long over his lips. They looked so different, but they acted like the same person sometimes. "Why do you guys argue over me? Can't we all just hang out _together_?"

Prince Gumball's eyes seemed to brighten like purple gems. If it was supposed to be pretty, Finn was only afraid of that sparkle. "Yes, that is a _great_ idea!" He grabbed Marshall's arm and dragged him away out of the room, leaving Finn even more confused that earlier, and alone in a different part of the big room.

"What the glob is going on with my life."

The two of them came back wearing identical grins.

Finn was frightened. He reached for his sword from his back, thinking they were brainwashed or something, because that was what he was basically programed to do being a hero.

"Let's go to my room," Gumball said suddenly, taking Finn's hand who tripped as he was yanked. Gumball smiled down at him, and that smile was both reassuring and terrifying. "Come on Marshall," he called back to the vampire behind them.

"Yeah, coming."

Up three long sets of stairs was Gumball's room, and his room was…_pink_. Big, and pink—that was pretty much it. There was a really big pink canopy bed, a big balcony that had pink railing, and there was a big TV on a pink dresser against the wall. Considering how much pink was in this room, Finn would be lucky if he saw any other color ever again outside again.

_Are we all gonna hang out together finally? _Finn wondered. Then where did Gumball go to? And why were they in a bedroom of all places?

Sudden wind assaulted his bare skin. The balcony doors were open and the moon shone in brightly. The full moon was really pretty from up here, but Finn only had on a thin coat and pants.

"Are you cold?" Marshall's breathed into his left ear. Finn jumped and turned to see that he was pressing against his back, and if the body heat wasn't wanted Marshall Lee would've been punched in the face. Marshall chuckled. "You're too cute."

Finn opened his mouth to say something when the bathroom door opened. Gumball came out from it…in a light pink, silk robe. Why did Finn get lightheaded all of a sudden?

"Marshall, close the doors. Finn's human so he's more susceptible to the cold than we are."

The double doors were shut. Then it was quiet. Finn started messing with his hat when nervousness set in and the silence killed him—he hated when it was just _silent_. Finn stood there for a few seconds messing with his hat when it was taken from him. He knew where exactly it went.

"Marshall! Give it back!"

The vampire laughed, grazing the high ceiling. "Come get it, Finny-boy."

Gumball was giggling from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

Finn glared. "This isn't funny."

The smile stayed on his mouth, but the laughing stopped. "My apologies."

"Fi-in. Do you want it back or not?" Marshall dangled the white hat and grinned.

Finn's blue eyes saw how high up Marshall was but also saw the bed. And in no less than two second from Marshall's taunt Finn took a jump up onto the bed, kicked off, and jumped higher using the springs. He reached his hand out to grab his white hat when he noticed that he probably put too much into the jump. He crashed into the vampire, knocking him down and dragging Finn with him. They landed on the floor, Finn atop Marshall.

"Oh my glob," Gumball's worried voice called out. His feet pitter-pattered on the carpet. "Are you two okay?"

Finn was basically using Marshall as a mattress, chest-to-chest with the vampire. Finn pushed himself up with hands on either side of their joined bodies and gazed at the peaceful face of Marshall Lee. His eyes were shut and his fangs glinted in the light from the ceiling. Was he dead? No, Finn's mind replied, he just got knocked unconscious.

Gumball knelt beside them. He looked to Finn, who nodded to say 'I'm alright'. His pink hand touched Marshall's cheek. "Marsh. Open your eyes. Stop being a baby."

The shock that Finn felt at seeing that grin appear on Marshall Lee's face lasted for a few seconds before rage kicked in. He pounded his fist on the vampires' chest and growled. "I was actually _worried_ for you, you jerk! What the glob is wrong with you?" Finn sat back, on the vampires legs, and folded his arms.

Marshall sat up, holding his chest where Finn hit it. "Aw, I'm sorry. I was just havin' fun."

He turned his head away. "Humph. Jerk."

Marshall only thought of fun, and he never thought of how fun could turn into danger and pain. Probably because he assumed he was invincible. And Finn wasn't wrong in worrying about the vampire, but he felt silly for worrying because Marshall _was_ kind of invincible.

"Don't pout."

He didn't realize he was until Marshall said that, so he pulled his lip back in.

Gumball was still beside them in his pretty robe and the color was bright and stood out despite all the other shades of pink. He set his hand on Finn's arm. "Finn, Marshall was only kidding."

Shaking off his hand—mostly because he was still trying to figure out what Marshall said earlier about Gumball being sneaky—he lifted his head up high. "I want him to apologize. He should after everything he's done."

"All I did was take your hat, dude."

Finn sharply looked at him and Marshall was taken aback by it. Gumball just sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

Finn scoffed. He pushed himself up and adjusted his clothes. Then, keeping a steady gaze down at the vampire, he said, "I care about you. And I know you're like this old vampire dude who's probably been through a lot and can survive almost anything—" at this, Marshall Lee nodded–- "but that doesn't make my…worry go away, you know."

Every time Finn hangs around him, they usually do something dangerous or insane, or go to a party where Marshall plays guitar, but mostly it's all about dangerous stuff. And Finn worries. He doesn't really know Marshall's limit because he's so good at keeping a straight face through everything. That was frustrating. Friends were supposed to look after each other; how could Finn do that when he didn't know how to?

With ease Marshall stood up, Gumball following. "I am sorry, Finn. Not for taking your hat—that was too fun. I just didn't know you cared." He paused before saying, "There's no reason to worry, anyway, but I…appreciate it."

"That wasn't a very good apology…"

Marshall grinned. "Well…maybe this can be."

"Woah, what're you doing?" Finn held out his hands as Marshall approached. "Don't come near me with _that_ look in your eyes."

He didn't stop looming nearer. "I just want to give you something." He didn't sound innocent at all.

Standing off to the side, Gumball seemed impatient. "Marshall. Hurry this up. I do have duties in the morning. It won't take much, I assure you."

Marshall shrugged. "All right, Bubba. Whatever you say."

Finn screamed as he was grabbed around the waist without warning. "Let me go, you big jerk!" He struck his hands against Marshall's back.

"Hey now, didn't you tell _me_ not to say mean things?"

Finn kicked at him but the way he was being held kept him from getting free, plus Marshall had a strong grip. "What're you doing?!"

Thrown onto the bed, Finn slide to the very back by the mass amount of pillows—really soft pillows that were like marshmallows without the stickiness. Gumball started to climb on the bed but Finn barely paid attention, he just took a deep breath before launching himself sideways, only to be caught by Marshall the speedy asshole and put right back in the middle.

Panic set in. He was trapped. He franticly searched for a way out of this, but there wasn't one. Desperately he begged with his eyes at the two who were suddenly crazy like Ice King. "Please. Whatever…this is…just stop. I'll forget it ever happened and go and never come back, I swear."

"We wouldn't want you to leave us, Finn," Marshall said.

Gumball sat back on his knees in front of Finn. He frowned at him, and then looked at Marshall with that prince-look—the one that said 'I am above you', when really Marshall probably was being a King. "You didn't have to treat him like that, Marshall Lee."

"You said to hurry it up! So I did!"

"Don't frighten the boy! I didn't know I had to give you such detailed instructions!"

"Well maybe _you_ should try handling this, since you know everything about everything."

Finn shook his head watching them bicker like earlier, only this was crazy. They were crazy. When did that happen exactly? How long had he been hanging around two total nut-bags?

Prince Gumball moved closer, and Finn's breath hitched. He was just a hero boy without a sword, and all he had were his fists. He would use them if it came down to it. Prince Gumball was still considered his friend even if he was acting like a kidnapper.

Then Gumball's body cocooned Finn at the side. His arm wrapped around his stomach pressing warmly into his shirt and his other lightly touched Finn's head. It was uncomfortable and sudden. What the glob was going on?

"We should probably explain to you before you get any bad ideas," the prince said.

Finn nodded.

"Marshall Lee and I like you, Finn. Earlier we were fighting over you."

"I know that. I just don't know why."

Gumball sighed. He looked to Marshall for help.

The plaid-shirted immortal floated the short distance to sit cross-legged in front of the huddled Finn and Gumball. "Gumball's too nice to just come out and say it, but I'm not. We want you, Finn. We want to fuck you right here and now if you'll let us."

Finn curled his body in to Gumball's when a heavy blush came over him, and a sad-sounding whimper escaped his lips—that only made him turn completely tomato red.

"So crude," Gumball chided with a shake of his head. The hand on top of Finn's head stroked through his long blonde hair affectionately. "It's okay if you don't want to, we understand. But we've felt this way about you a long time, and we believed that all three of us could…benefit from this more than just two."

"Benefit?" Finn mumbled.

"Sheesh, Gum, all you do is confuse. Let me spell it out in simple words: Gum and both I want you but we kept fighting over who'd get you first, and you gave him the idea of all three of us having a good time. So what d'ya say?"

Finn lifted his head. The fighting earlier suddenly came to mind, and everything made sense in the instant. He was red in the face again before he could even say anything.

"So innocent," Marshall sighed almost longingly. "You look so pretty with those red cheeks. But yeah, we mean sex. With us."

Finn sat up a little straighter. "Can… Is that even possible?" he asked, looking between the two.

Prince Gumball turned Finn's head to face him by a finger to his cheek. "You can ask us anything, Finn. We'll tell you the honest truth."

Well, now that Finn knew he wasn't in danger, he felt better. But what he knew just kept turning him red. The idea of him and these two hot guys doing _that_… shudders went through him. And not the bad kind.

All he knew about sex was that two people who loved each other had it, and those two people had to be a man and a woman. Could three _men_ do that?

Finn asked, and Gumball smiled. "When a man and woman have sex they usually do so to have children. This will be more for…fun. For the pleasure of it."

"For the p-pleasure."

"Yeah, Finn, haven't you ever wondered about sex before?" Marshall leaned forward a bit, elbows on his knees and his hands on his chin.

"No."

Marshall laughed. "Liar!"

With a shrug he decided he'd say the truth. "Okay, I have."

"With who?" Marshall wiggled his brow.

Finn flung a pillow at Marshall. "_None of your business_!"

The pillow was dodged easily. "Was it Bubbles? Or Flame Princess?"

Finn flushed. He opened his mouth, shut it, and finally answered with a whisper. "Both." Then he hid his face behind his hands.

Why were they even talking about this? Was Finn actually considering having a threesome? With a vampire and a prince? Was he really willing to lose his virginity to two older guys at the same time?

"There's no need to be ashamed," the candy prince reassured.

Marshall's cool hands pried away Finn's. His red eyes were glowing in the near darkness of the dimly lit room—the moon was high in the sky, above the castle now. "I wana tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret." Finn agreed with a nod. "Gum and I had sex."

Finn's mouth dropped.

They both laughed.

"B-but I thought…I thought you hated each other?"

"What? No, we don't hate each other."

"Yes, that's ridiculous. Marshall gets on my nerves on occasion but—"

"We still love each other!" Marshall finished. He put his arm around Gumball's shoulder and grinned, their faces smashed together. "Friends fight, but they make up. And when we make up…Well, you get it by now, I hope."

Finn pushed his self to the edge of the bed away from them. "This is crazy." He stared at the sheets, brain fumbled and stuck on repeat with the images of Gumball and Marshall together in this bed, naked. It disturbed him while it made him curious.

"No, it's not crazy," Gumball said softly. "If two men can have sex, why can't three?"

That made sense at the same time it didn't make sense.

"I—don't know." Finn looked up. "I've never…"

"Don't worry." Marshall Lee glided above the mattress to Finn and took his hand. It wasn't cold, but not warm either. He smiled. "We promise not to destroy your little virgin mind too much."

Finn gave him a sarcastic 'thanks'.

When Gumball took his other hand and Finn got the feeling that this was supposed to be dramatic with them both looking into his eyes. He just avoided that and found himself staring at Gumball's naked legs crossed on the bed, almost blending in with the covers. They were close—Marshall hovering a little above and Gumball right in front of him—and it was embarrassing. He was flushed again, and though Gumball was more naked than he was Finn still felt exposed.

"Finn."

Finn looked up at Prince Gumball. "Yeah?" he asked shyly.

"Trust me when I say this: we'll take care of you."

It was probably the way that he said those words rather than the look in his eyes, though that was also very trusting, that had Finn replying with an, "Okay."

* * *

**This is a two part story! Next chapter: SEX! THREEWAY SEX!**

**Or that's what I have planned at least... You never know! I might do more!**

**Comment please!**

**-Eve**


End file.
